


Mistletoe

by hyakuyatats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, also this is my first time ever uploading any of my writings online, and huge bouts of jealousy from everyone, filled with repressed teen emotions, mistletoe-themed drabbles, so please be gentle with me i am a soft being, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakuyatats/pseuds/hyakuyatats
Summary: "Captain.. Why is there a mistletoe above our heads?" Narita said slowly, looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin anytime. Daichi's hard look slowly morphed into a mischievous smile, a perfect contrast to Suga's angelic smile. [...]"This is a team building activity," he addressed to everyone, "One that Suga and I planned. I'm sure I don't have to explain the mechanics as you all probably know what's supposed to happen when two people step under a mistletoe," his grin turned from mischievous to absolutely shit-eating as he glanced back at Kinoshita and Narita. "Now boys, would you care to be the first presenters for this activity?"





	1. KINOSHITA x NARITA

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first seven chapters of this fic two Christmases ago and just edited and revised them before I mass uploaded them all together. I don't know when I'll be updating this so I'm sorry in advance. If it's any consolation, I have the overall story outlined and I'm just too lazy to write. Hopefully inspiration for this fic will come to me soon.

"Um.. What is this?"

The first to fall into their trap was Kinoshita, who was staggering forward from the entrance of the gym to the supply room to gather up the net and ball cage, with an equally tired Narita trailing behind him. It was an early morning (six am, to be exact) practice on a monday after all. On top of that, it was early December and practically everyone was freezing their asses off. The only thoughts on people's minds were being burrito wrapped in thick blankets with their heads resting atop fluffy pillows and sleep. Much needed and wanted sleep.

Everyone's heads slowly turned to the now wide awake second year who was standing in the middle of the court and looking upwards with wide eyes. The boy beside him was still basking in obliviousness, yawning as almost a dozen pair of curious eyes traveled up slowly to follow the chestnut haired boy's gaze.

Silence bounced off the walls, just like how their volleyballs do on a regular basis. It was deafening and no one knew if they were glad that it was the exact time the sliding door slid open to reveal an extremely out of breath Hinata and Kageyema.

Oblivious to the tension, the two boys sauntered into the gym, heads high and hands balled into fists. "I won. I definitely won. You can't say no to that," Kageyama spat at the sorter boy beside him, who in turn stared up at him with a glare. "Huh? Are you nuts?! I won! My foot reached the steps before yours did,"

A cough silenced them both and then all heads were turning from one direction to another again.

This time, all eyes landed onto their captain, with his face hard and hands folded over his chest. They would have been terrified if not for Suga, who was standing behind Daichi, wearing his usual soft, angelic smile. It was him who spoke up. "Now, now. Let's not get rowdy. It's too early for that. Besides," he shifted his attention to the two boys who had just recently entered, his smile growing wider by the second, "You two have interrupted something."

The two first years blinked, their previous argument forgotten. Kageyama was barely able to open his mouth to ask what Suga was referring to when Hinata beat him to it, "It's a mistletoe!" he yelled excitedly, making everyone flinch, especially the two second years who were currently trapped under their captain's gaze and well, the said mistletoe.

"Captain.. Why is there a mistletoe above our heads?" Narita said slowly, looking like he was ready to jump out of his skin anytime.

Daichi's hard look slowly morphed into a mischievous smile, a perfect contrast to Suga's angelic smile. "Shouldn't the question be, why are you two under the mistletoe?"

There was a snort amidst their captain's playful words, no doubt from either Nishinoya or Tanaka, as all the color from Kinoshita and Narita's faces were drained in an almost comical way.

"I'm just kidding," he said, laughing heartily as Suga giggled behind him. Then he turned his attention from the two second years to everyone else in the gym, "This is a team building activity," he addressed to everyone, "One that Suga and I planned. I'm sure I don't have to explain the mechanics as you all probably know what's supposed to happen when two people step under a mistletoe," his grin turned from mischievous to absolutely shit-eating as he glanced back at Kinoshita and Narita.

"Now boys, would you care to be the first presenters for this activity?" he asked, smile still in place. His look had changed though, into one that left no chance for either boy to decline.

The color that had previously drained from their faces came back up, painting their cheeks with a rosy color. Kinoshita glanced from their captain and vice captain (looking like a demon and an angel respectively), to Kageyama and Hinata (the latter was staring at them with wide eyes while the former was blushing and avoiding eye contact with them), to the rest of their audience.

Noya and Tanaka were grinning, Asahi looked even more embarrassed than both of them combined, Tsukishima almost looked bored, if not for the little sparkle in his eyes which indicated that he was indeed interested, Yamaguchi and Yachi were laughing quietly beside Ennoshita, who looked so unsure about everything that was happening while Kiyoko looked vaguely intrigued.

"Well, you better hurry unless you'd rather wait up for our dearest coach and adviser. Did you want more audience?" Daichi asked, teasing but with a slight edge to his voice, an indication to not waste any more of their set up time before practice started, making the two second years squirm under his gaze and shake their heads.

It happened in a blur, with Kinoshita quickly turning to face his entire body to the boy beside him before pulling him down by his shirt, their lips pressing together.

The kiss itself wasn't long but it was enough for catcalls and laughter to erupt from multiple people. Daichi and Suga definitely looked satisfied with their first victims. The blushing boys pulled away from each other with timid smiles on their faces before resuming their activities, trying to act as if nothing had happened, which proved to be difficult as Noya and Tanaka went separate ways to pat each boy on the back as the gym immediately came to life.

Daichi glanced at the clock. 10 minues past six. "Well, they didn't waste too much of the time," he said quietly, a small smile on his face. Suga nodded and watched as everyone bounded from one spot to another, setting the net up and hauling out volleyballs.

"It's just getting started," Suga replied, rocking back and forth on his heels, making Daichi smile even more and squeeze him on the arm before stepping forward and calling for the team to line up just as Takeda entered, with Ukai right behind him, ordering everyone to start stretching as soon as he stepped foot onto the court.

Narita tripped twice and Kinoshita received three balls to the face that morning.


	2. HINATA x TSUKISHIMA

The second incident was on the following day, during afternoon practice. Everything was going smoothly. Serves were received, tossed and spiked by multiple people. Everyone was going strong and were doing their parts perfectly, until it happened.

Asahi was walking from one side of the court to the other when he stopped abruptly, making Nishinoya stumble into him just as he was about to save a ball from hitting the ground after being blocked by Tanaka.

Noya glanced up at Asahi and blinked, "Asahi-san! You're spacing out!" he scolded but the ace just ignored him and turned to point at the two boys a few feet away from him. Hinata was panting as he rested his hands on his knees and Tsukishima was beside him, letting out the same harsh breathing, hands on his hips.

"It's a mistletoe," Asahi said quietly. Nishinoya's expression switched from confused and pouting to excited and grinning within a split second before he bounded over to the two boys who were obliviously resting and taking their sweet time under the piece of green and red ornament. Ah, if only they noticed before anyone else did then they might have been able to escape but thanks to their beloved ace, that wasn't possible now.

"Oi! Shouyou! Tsukishima!" Noya's loud voice cut through all the other noises resounding inside the gym. The sound of shoes squeaking against the floor and volleyballs hitting different surfaces stopped as everyone turned to look at Nishinoya, who was now standing closer to the two boys, but not close enough that he would be considered under the mistletoe as well.

Suga grinned as soon as he realized what was going on and clapped his hands together, "Great! I was waiting for this all day!" to which Takeda raised an eyebrow at and Ukai voiced both his and the advisor's confusion at, "Waiting for what exactly?"

Daichi was right beside the vice captain in less than a second, his eyes trained onto their next victims. "Don't move. Both of you," he ordered to Hinata and Tsukishima, who both frowned. The shorter boy opened his mouth to ask why, just as Tsukishima looked up, groaned and muttered a quiet 'Fuck' under his breath. He brought his hand up to cover his face and then everyone quickly understood.

Hinata still looked lost and pouted as everyone started chuckling and sending him pitying looks. Kageyama looked horrified, and so did Yamaguchi.

"What?! What is it? What's going on?" he whined and Nishinoya just laughed, smirk so identical to Daichi's and Suga's you could probably call him their child, "Look up, Shouyou."

Hinata did so and everything from there was comical. The short boy made a high pitched squeaking noise before protesting, "No! No way am I gonna kiss this jerk!" he yelled, pointing his finger at Tsukishima, who looked far from pleased, as the redhead's cheeks heated up, eyebrows furrowing.

Yamaguchi countered him right back, "Hey! Don't call Tsukki a jerk!"

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get this over with," Daichi said, placing his hands on his hips and staring expectantly at the two boys, who were now surrounded and enclosed in a circle by everyone. Hinata's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, "No! No! No! No way! Anyone but Tsukishima! Please, captain.. I-" he was cut off abruptly when Daichi stepped forward, eyebrows knitting together, "What was that, Hinata?"

Everyone held their breaths and waited for Hinata's next words but they never came. Instead, Tsukishima spoke in his usual monotonous voice, "This is pathetic," he grumbled before turning to Hinata and placing his hands underneath his underarms, effortlessly lifting him off of the ground and pressing his lips against his.

There were no catcalls and laughs this time, as everyone was too shocked to even react. Kinoshita's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, Narita desperately tried to hold back his coughs while Ennoshita just looked uncomfortable. Kageyama and Yamaguchi both looked like they were going be sick in contrast to Kiyoko, who looked more interested than the previous time while Yachi, standing beside her, was biting her lip. Ukai and Takeda probably looked the most surprised out of them all with Asahi equally stunned. Nishinoya was still grinning and Tanaka's mouth was wide open. Daichi had to close it for him as he and Suga smiled, looking immensely impressed.

Tsukishima lowered Hinata gently, not letting go until the shorter boy's legs stopped wobbling before he turned to leave, calling out a, "Let's go home, Yamaguchi," to which the freckled boy quickly complied to before following him out to the locker rooms.

All eyes were on Hinata once again, which didn't help the blushing boy in the slightest. Nishinoya whistled, "That was quite the show. Although, I think I should be telling Tsukishima this," he said with a laugh, patting Hinata on the back. Everyone laughed along with the libero before they made their way to the locker rooms, the third years staying behind as they were assigned to clean up duty that day.

Kageyama avoided eye contact with Hinata during the rest of the afternoon and left before Hinata even finished changing.

Tsukishima left with Yamaguchi trailing behind him. Most of the walk was quiet until they were nearing the fork where they always split up at. Yamaguchi spoke up when the two separate paths came into view, "So.. You seemed really into that," he mumbled, trying to make the comment seem more passive than he actually felt.

It was quiet but Tsukishima still caught it, since they weren't very far apart and there weren't any other noises, aside from the sounds of their shoes tapping against the pavement.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."


	3. TANAKA x ENNOSHITA

The third incident was a bit different from the first two and it occurred during their next afternoon practice, just as it was about to end. Tanaka was standing by the sidelines of the court, whistling to himself and trying to act nonchalant as people passed by him, eager to have their turns at spike practicing.

Sure, there had only been two incidents so far but Tanaka was already willing to try. There was a chance that Kiyoko would approach him, ask him why he wasn't lining up to practice his spikes like everyone else and bam, they would both be under the mistletoe. He grinned to himself and closed his eyes, already picturing the moment.

After a few moments, someone patted him lightly on the back and all he could think was 'Yes! Finally,' as he was pulled out of his thoughts, "Tanaka, come on. Practice is over," Ennoshita said, oblivious to the horror slowly being etched onto Tanaka's face as soon as the other second year boy came into view.

Neither of them said anything for a while, as Ennoshita tilted his head to the side, confused and Tanaka stared back at him, fighting to urge to run. He was a man. He could do it. He could kiss anyone, and damn, it would be the best kiss of their lives. But maybe, just maybe, he could step back and make a run for it before Daichi or anyone else noticed the predicament they were in.

He was a second too late when Tsukishima's voice piped up, "Oh? What do we have here?" he teased, making everyone look his way and immediately spot the innocent piece of ornament which was hung atop the two second years' heads.

"Tsukishima, you bastard!" Tanaka yelled, which didn't help him in the least as Daichi emerged from the supply room, with Suga right behind him, catching their attention right away. Shit. There was no getting out of this now.

Tanaka could pinpoint the exact moment when their demon of a captain and his not-so-demonic-he-was-probably-just-lured-in-by-Daichi's-charm vice captain realized what was happening. Grins spread across their faces as they stepped forward, the crowd which had gathered around Tanaka and Ennoshita parting like the Red Sea.

"Well, I was waiting for today's kiss but I certainly wasn't expecting you," Daichi said, raising an eyebrow at Tanaka, "I would've thought you'd be more careful," he commented and Suga giggled behind him. Again. When does he not do that honestly.

"It wasn't.. I didn't- I was just-" Tanaka desperately tried to defend himself while Ennoshita just looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up at that moment.

"Everyone was still practicing so if anyone approached me under here, it would probably have been Kiyoko-san or Yachi!" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. Suga just laughed, "That definitely sounds like you," he commented sincerely, to which everyone had no idea if it was meant to be an insult or a compliment.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now," Daichi said, his arms crossing over his chest like how he always did when he wanted to get 'You-Can't-Say-No-To-Me' across. Tanaka just stared at him, almost horrified and Ennoshita was staring at the ground, visibly uncomfortable. "But-"

"Come on now, Tanaka. I would have thought you could give it to anyone like the real man you were," Daichi said, teasing, which made Suga giggle again. Everyone else laughed quietly, except the two boys who were at the center of attention, of course.

Ennoshita finally spoke, silencing everyone. He sounded dejected when he did, "Sorry I had to ruin it for you. Now you're stuck with me instead of Kiyoko or Yachi and I'm probably the last person you want to do this with but let's just get it over w-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was pulled closed by a hand at the back of his neck and a pair of soft, if not a bit chapped, lips covered his own.

There weren't any catcalls again this time. Instead, everyone was sporting different levels of smiles, from fondness to wide grins. Even Tsukishima was openly smirking.

The kiss lasted a bit longer than the first two did and when the two second years pulled away, they were both flushed. Tanaka gave another quick peck onto Ennoshita's lips before turning around and bolting to the locker rooms, leaving Ennoshita in a daze in the middle of the entire team.

Everyone was quiet until Tsukishima spoke up again, just before he left with a grinning Yamaguchi behind him, "Hm.. That wasn't bad," he commented, adjusting his glasses before finally disappearing into the locker rooms. Ennoshita blushed even more as Noya smacked him on the back, grinning so wide his face could have split into two.

One by one, the members of the team disappeared into the locker rooms. Ennoshita was the last to leave, besides Daichi and Suga, the blush on his face still apparent. When he finally made his way into the locker rooms, almost bumping his head on the door along the way, Suga spoke up, "I think it's going well so far."

"It definitely is."


	4. DAICHI x ASAHI

Nothing happened the day after Tanaka and Ennoshita's kiss.

The fourth incident occured that Friday and it was probably the most unexpected out of them all, which was saying something because all of the kisses so far had been unexpected in their own ways. It was during morning practice, just as Hinata was about to receive a particularly strong serve from coach Ukai.

He was ready for it, but was suddenly distracted when he caught sight of the red and green ornament hung atop the middle of two third years' heads. Hinata jumped up and yelled, "Hey! A mistlet-" however, he wasn't able to finish his sentence because of the ball smashing straight into his face and sending him tumbling backwards.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kageyema immediately abandoned the ball he was about to toss and ran to the shorter boy, who was now laying on the floor. The others started making their way towards Hinata as well, to see if he was okay but the redhead immediately sat up, ignoring the stinging on the right side of his face.

"No one move!" he yelled out and Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up but it was a futile attempt.

Hinata sprinted to the other side of the court before settling in front of Asahi and Daichi, pointing his finger at them then the ornament right above their heads, "Mistletoe."

Daichi cocked his head to the side, confused, "What? I don't remember placing one there-" he said before looking up and catching sight of the mistletoe. His mouth opened and closed multiple times and by now, everyone in the gym was staring at him, waiting for his next words, which came out as a yell, "Suga! Did you put these up?"

Suga blinked at him from the sidelines, "Well, you said put more than one.." he mumbled sheepishly before smiling his angelic smile. Their captain just gritted his teeth and exhaled loudly, "You should have told me you put one up here," he mumbled in reply and Suga just shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Besides, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't participate in it as well. You can put your own up in the following days so maybe I'll fall under one of them too."

Daichi just sighed and glanced from Suga to the entire team and then to Asahi, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Captain.. I'm sorry I-" Asahi began but Daichi silenced him, "It's fine. There's nothing to apologize about."

Everyone stared expectantly at the two third years and Daichi sighed. Suga was right. It wouldn't be fair to everyone else if they didn't participate so he turned to face the boy beside him, who immediately took a step back, looking as if he would shit himself at any time. Daichi frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his spot under the mistletoe, "What is it? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Asahi quickly shook his head, "No! I mean, yes- I mean- Oh my God-" the shorter boy rolled his eyes fondly at the ace as their audience let out a series of quiet laughs and giggles.

"Shh. It's fine," he mumbled before pulling the taller boy down and kissing his lips softly. Asahi's hands settled on gripping the sides of Daichi's shirt.

Tanaka cheered and Hinata laughed. Everyone else looked either stunned or really impressed. Suga's smile was tight, but it was still there. Noya stood by the net, the ball in his hands suddenly feeling like it weighed a hundred pounds.

When the two boys pulled away, Asahi was blushing and Daichi was grinning. He patted the blushing boy on the shoulder before turning to the rest of the team, "Alright, we're done here. Back to practice! There's still thirty minutes left," he yelled and everyone quickly went back to what they were previously doing.

If anyone noticed that Nishinoya missed more balls than he usually did, or that Suga wasn't tossing properly, then they didn't comment on it.


	5. YAMAGUCHI x YACHI

On monday, it happened twice, since Daichi had taken Suga's word and put up mistletoes of his own so that there were more ornaments hung inside the gym this time compared to the previous week. The first incident was after morning practice. Everyone was slowly packing things up and making their way to the locker rooms.

Yamaguchi had plopped onto the corner of the court, a paper bag filled with leftover french fries from his dinner the previous night in his hand. There was still a bit of time before his first period class and he was confident that he would be able to dress up and arrive on time, even if he took a while to eat.

"You're probably the only person I know who likes their fries soggy," a high-pitched voice piped up beside him. The freckled boy looked up, smiling timidly as he bit on another piece, "That's fine. I'm unique that way," he joked as Yachi sat down beside him. He offered her the paper bag and she politely declined, smile still in place, "It's fine. I've already had breakfast."

Yamaguchi nodded and pulled his hand back, continuing to eat, "Fine. More for me then," he grinned and Yachi let out a laugh which quickly faded when Kageyama and Hinata passed by them, arguing about something again.

They stopped abruptly, catching both Yamaguchi and Yachi's attention.

The blonde girl was the first to speak, "Yes, boys?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kageyema stared at her before nodding his head upward, "Mistletoe," he said quietly and Hinata yelled out the loudest 'Ohhhhh'ing noise Yamaguchi had ever heard in his entire life. That or he just felt like he was suffocating all of a sudden and all his senses went on overdrive.

Noya and Tanaka came rushing out of the locker room yelling, "Who is it this time?!" with the others right behind them.

Both Yamaguchi and Yachi looked up simultaneously and felt their cheeks heat up at the sight of that 'God-Damned-Mistletoe-Daichi-Why' (in Yamaguchi's head, at least).

Noya and Tanaka groaned at the sight of the two first years trapped under the mistletoe and crowd of people who enclosed them in a semi-circle against the wall, leaving them with no ways to escape.

"Yamaguchi! How unfair!" Tanaka yelled and Noya followed, "If I don't get to kiss Kiyoko-san when it's my turn, I'm suing you, Daichi-san and Suga-san!" he whined, to which Yamaguchi argued, "Why me? I didn't ask for this!" he said, blushing furiously.

"Okay, settle down everyone," Suga interrupted, cutting through the chaos, "Yamaguchi, if you will," he gestured towards Yachi, who was blushing under everyone's gazes and gripping the ends of her skirt tightly.

Yamaguchi sighed, he didn't need telling twice, especially from Daichi so he set the paper bag of fries aside before turning his entire body to the blonde girl, who was staring up at him through her lashes, "Sorry.. I should've seen it," she mumbled quietly, only for Yamaguchi to hear, to which the freckled boy replied to just as quietly, "It's fine. It's not your fault," before sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was probably the most timid kiss out of all of them so far, with Yamaguchi laying his hand on the blonde's cheek to keep her in place.

Noya and Tanaka cheered them on, as usual, despite the twinge of jealousy in both of them. Hinata was laughing again and everyone else was smiling.

"Yamaguchi sure knows how to handle girls," Suga commented, a smile on his own face as Daichi nodded in agreement.

Yamaguchi pulled away after a few moments and gave the girl a shy, but nonetheless bright smile, "Sorry.. I probably tasted like fries," he said, blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Ah, no. It's fine. It wasn't unpleasant," Yachi reassured him with a smile.

"Tsukishima, you're going to break the door knob if you grip it any tighter," Kiyoko said from beside him, as they watched the scene unfold from the door of the locker rooms. Tsukishima just clicked his tongue in response.


	6. SUGAWARA x KAGEYAMA

The second incident that day occurred in the afternoon. They were halfway through practice and coach had allowed them to rest for five minutes. Hinata and Kageyama were seated on the steps of the gym's entrance, drying their hair off and taking large gulps of water.

"Drop your waist and straighten your arms a bit more when you receive," Kageyama said in between gulps, "That's all you need to improve on when it comes to your form," he said but Hinata didn't reply. He eyed the boy from the corner of his eye, only to see him toying with the laces of his shoes.

"Oi. Are you listening to me-" he was cut off when Hinata spoke up, still not looking at him, "Kageyama-kun.. Do you have pl-" but of course, he was cut off too.

"Kageyama!" Suga's voice floated over to them and as much as Hinata wanted to be pissed, it was hard to feel anything negative towards Suga. Besides, it's not like he knew that Hinata was pretty much about to ask Kageyama out on a date.

Kageyama straightened up and turned to their upperclassman, "Sugawara-san, what is it?"

Suga smiled and look in between the two first years, "Ah, I was just wondering if you could help me practice my toss. I mean, if you aren't busy.."

Kageyama shook his head and smiled, standing up, "No, I'm not. It's fine," and with that, they headed back inside the gym, leaving Hinata to brood over his failed attempt at asking his teammate out.

It wasn't that he was blaming Suga-san but.. he kind of was.

But he wasn't angry, which sucked because he wanted to be but damn it, Suga was an angel and he just couldn't bring himself to feel anything bad towards him. The third year could probably punch him in the face and he still wouldn't get angry.

Hinata was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yamaguchi's soft voice cut through all the noise, the word "Mistletoe!", which he had said excitedly sounding so sharp to everyone's ears. After all, recently, that one word made everyone stop what they were doing and form a crowd around the two unlucky souls that have managed to get themselves caught up in such a predicament.

The sounds of shoes squeaking against the floorboards were suddenly overwhelming as everyone made their way to the middle of the gym but surely, surely it couldn't have been..

Kageyama was now standing in the middle of the crowd, a volleyball nestled between his arms. His face was so red it was making Nishinoya, Tanaka and Tsukishima crack up.

Suga, on the other hand, looked unfazed. His usual calm, composed smile was still on his face. Hinata felt his stomach drop all the way out of his butt as soon as he saw the two setters in the middle of the crowd. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Daichi spoke up, looking amused, "Well, I didn't think you'd get caught up in this too," he said mockingly at Suga, who just laughed, "Shut up. At least I get to kiss someone handsome like Kageyama. All you get is Asahi."

Noya, Tanaka and Tsukishima's laughs increased ten fold at this and Asahi looked like he was about to cry, "You two are so mean," he mumbled.

Noya stopped laughing. Or at least, laughing out loud. He was still giggling but his arm was slung around the ace's neck now, patting his shoulder lightly, "It's alright, Asahi-san! You'll always be handsome in my eyes!" he joked (sort of. Jokes were half meant, after all), his giggling not having signs of subsiding anytime soon. Suga laughed and sent Asahi a wink.

"Anyway.. Kageyama," Suga turned to the boy beside him and took a step forward. Kageyama swallowed before taking a step forward as well, his grip on the ball in his hands tightening. He could feel his fingernails digging into the material just as Suga's lips pressed against his and he felt himself being pulled closer.

He could feel the third year's tongue slip into his mouth and fuck, was it just him or did the temperature in the gym increase by a fuckload? The only thing separating their bodies at this point was the ball in Kageyama's hands, which had started to sweat too much, making the object fall out of his grip and bounce away.

The sound of the ball was the only thing that could be heard, as everyone had held their breaths as soon Suga's lips attached themselves to Kageyama's.

Everyone, even Noya and Tanaka were speechless, because damn, Suga looked like a great kisser and what had it been? Almost a minute and he still hasn't pulled away. Kageyama wasn't making any move to as well.

When they did pull apart, they were both flustered and breathing heavily. Suga was smiling as he patted the younger boy's shoulder and turned to the rest of the team, "Well, we're done here," he said lightly before making his way to the nearest ball and grabbing it to resume his practice.

It took a while for Kageyama to pull himself together but when he did, he immediately approached Hinata, who was by the net and avoiding all sorts of contact with him. "Oi, Hinata.. What was that you were about to ask me before?" he asked, coughing a bit to cover up the awkwardness.

Hinata looked up with a forced smile and shook his head, "It's nothing."

He ran away before Kageyama could press the issue.


	7. INUOKA x HINATA

The last day of classes for Karasuno High School before winter break was on Tuesday. Therefore, practice for the volleyball club was cancelled that day.

However, they had a scheduled training camp with their favorite rival, Nekoma Volleyball Club, starting Wednesday up until Saturday. They would be staying at a nearby lodge and would be using Karasuno's gym.

Wednesday afternoon found everyone in various states of practice and exercise inside the gym. Tanaka and Yamamoto were practicing their spikes as Kageyama and Kenma repeatedly tossed to them, Yamaguchi was stretching with Shibayama, Nishinoya and Yaku were doing block-follow training with Lev and Nobuyuki, the remaining Karasuno second years were taking turns practicing their receives with Fukunaga while Kuroo discussed the entirety of their training camp's activities with Daichi and Suga.

Hinata was in the middle of the gym, nearest to the net as Inuoka spoke to him from the other side, teaching him how to block more effectively and giving him tips on how he could identify which direction a setter would toss the ball to.

After a while, Hinata tried out Inuoka's advice as the Nekoma member started spiking and Hinata tried his best to block him.

He didn't get it right away, of course, but was gradually improving as he could feel more of the ball hitting his hand with every spike that the taller boy aimed over the net.

After a few rounds of spiking and blocking, the two boys were almost completely out of breath and they took a few moments to rest by the net.

Hinata was leaning forward, hands on his knees and Inuoka was grinning at him, speaking in between large gulps of air, "That.. was amazing, Shouyou. You're improving really fast," he told him and Hinata looked up from staring at the ground to flash him a bright smile, "Really?! Ah, it's probably because you're great with advice," he said, laughing a bit.

Inuoka shook his head in decline, "Nah.. You're just really talented."

Hinata could feel his cheeks flush and chest swell with happiness at the compliment but wasn't able to thank the other boy before _it_ happened, and honestly, everyone in the Karasuno volleyball team was waiting for it.

"What is that?" Lev asked, staring and pointing at the small ornament hung over the spot Hinata and Inuoka were at. Nishinoya followed his gaze before he grinned and jumped up, punching the air with his fist like he was the happiest person in the entire world, "Mistletoe! It's a mistletoe!"

Everyone from the Nekoma team was suddenly a hundred times more intrigued than they had previously been when Lev had spoken up, and the Karasuno members all bounded to the center of the court to surround the two boys who were standing by the net, under the mistletoe. The Nekoma members followed suit.

At this point, the flush on Hinata's face wasn't out of happiness anymore but rather, out of embarrassment as he stood up straight and caught sight of their captain, who was smirking at him with his hands crossed over his chest again. "Captain! I- You didn't say that we were still doing this with the training camp going on-" he started but Daichi cut him off immediately, "I didn't say anything about stopping though, did I?"

Hinata gulped and bit his lip, feeling his heart pound in his chest. Oh man, how could he not have noticed it up there? He kept jumping to block Inuoka's spikes and he never even caught sight of the ornament!

"You know what happens now, Hinata!" Tanaka yelled from the side, sending a grin his way.

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut before daring to glance at the boy just beside him but on the other side of the net at the same time. Inuoka was blushing but the timid smile on his face was still apparent, "Um.. I don't know if this is like a requirement by your captain but if it is then.. I don't mind helping you fulfill it," he said shyly, looking down at Hinata.

Hinata nodded and stepped closer, making Inuoka tilt his head to the side, "Shouyou.. What are you-" he wasn't able to finish his question before Hinata was on him, their lips slotting together through one of the gaps in the net. Hinata had to tiptoe to reach the other boy's height and he supported himself by clinging onto the net.

Everyone stared with wide eyes and Yaku let out a breath beside Nishinoya before quietly mumbling, "Woah.. Does this happen everyday?" to which Noya replied with a giggle and a "Yeah. It's pretty exciting. Better watch out for stray mistletoes above your head for the next four days," he said, making Yaku laugh as well, if only a bit nervously.

Tanaka and Yamamoto started the catcalls and Lev followed suit, making the two boys flush even harder. Kageyama stared in shock and felt something heavy pull at his heart while everyone else looked either amused or impressed as Hinata moved even closer, parting his lips like how he remembered Suga did with Kageyama.

Kageyama. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter at the thought of the other boy and instead, tried his best to focus on the boy in front of him at the moment.

Screw Kageyama. He'd deal with him later. Right now, he would enjoy the feeling of Inuoka's lips against his own and his entire body practically melting.

Inuoka accommodated Hinata's tongue into his mouth and grabbed onto the net as well, keeping himself upright as the kiss continued. But soon enough, the shorter boy pulled away due to the lack of air and he nearly fell back onto the floor. He actually would have if not for Inuoka's arm immediately wrapping around his waist and steadying him, "Woah. Careful."

Hinata chuckled nervously and looked up at the taller boy through his lashes, "I uh.. Thanks for that," he mumbled and Inuoka just continued smiling, "It's fine. You're cute."

Kuroo looked more impressed than Daichi and Suga combined, which was saying something, as the two really were impressed by the their underclassman's bold display.

The silver haired boy chuckled, "That's so cute," and Daichi grinned, "Didn't know Hinata had it in him too," he commented. Kuroo turned to the pair of Karasuno captains with an eyebrow raised, "What is this? Some sort of team building?" he asked and Daichi replied, "That's exactly what it is."

"Amazing."


	8. YAKU x NISHINOYA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way longer than all of the previous ones and that's because those chapters were actually written two years ago (They only went through minor modifications and improvements before being uploaded) and I'm a lot more wordy now. Plus the fact that this ship has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapters will be just as long as this.
> 
> Also I'm extremely moved by everyone's praises! Thank you all so much. Feedback makes me infinitely happy.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry in advance because I have no idea when I'll be able to update this chapter because despite having the entire story outlined already, finding the motivation for this is hard, for some reason ): I promise I'll continue, but I just don't know when.

During the second day of Karasuno’s joint training camp with Nekoma, the underlying excitement and anticipation were evident in the air.

Ever since the show that Hinata and Inuoka had put on display after stepping under one of the mistletoes set up around the gym, everyone had been eagerly awaiting the next victims.

This was the main reason why Yaku found himself feeling antsy the moment he entered the court. It felt as if he was stepping into a minefield and he looked around warily with every step he took. He even cursed his short stature at some point because of the additional difficulty it gave him when it came to spotting stray mistletoes.

He had taken Noya’s advice way too seriously, especially after hearing all of the detailed stories that he and Tanaka had kept him up with the night before regarding all the previous mistletoe incidents. That, along with his observations from yesterday’s episode, terrified him even more after he had concluded that the Karasuno Volleyball Team truly lived up to their characterization as crows, with how keen they observed their surroundings. He couldn’t afford to slip up, lest he embarrassed himself, not only in front of his own teammates but as well as an entire different team.

It was difficult to stay concentrated on practice while double tasking looking out for mistletoes and effectively avoiding every single one but somehow, he had managed it and by the time practice was nearing an end, seeing as the sun had fully set, Yaku could proudly say that he had already memorized the location of every single mistletoe hung up around the gym.

He had taken a short breather and water break by the sidelines after a tedious block-follow practice with Noya (along with the help of Daichi) when he had started recalling where each of the mistletoes were placed because from the spot he was previously practicing at, he was actually dangerously close to falling under one of the offending ornaments.

Just as he was almost finished recalling the positions of all 12 mistletoes hung around the gym (He was surprised that no one had fallen under any of them considering how many the captain and co-captain duo of the Karasuno team had set up, but it was probably because everyone was at least half as well aware about them as he was and just as wary considering the air of anticipation still hanging around the gym.), he heard the all too familiar sound of a ball slamming straight into someone’s head, followed by the heavy thud brought about by a body falling over completely and Daichi’s panicked yell of “Nishinoya!”

Yaku dropped the bottle of water he was holding as soon as he saw the other libero falling over and banging his head against the floor as he was smacked by a different ball in an attempt to save the one that Daichi had successfully blocked.

He arrived by Noya’s side faster than Daichi and anyone else, considering he was within the closest distance from him and was about to lift the boy’s head up to check if there were any bumps (or god forbid, bleeding) but it wasn’t at all necessary because of how quickly Noya had recovered with an “I’m okay, I’m okay!” albeit still looking a bit dazed from the impact.

With a sigh of relief, Yaku placed a hand behind the boy’s back and helped him up. “You scared me there,” he said quietly and Nishinoya had only stared at him, cheeks tinting if only the slightest, but before Yaku could even hear the boy’s attempt at reassuring him again that he was fine, another voice cut in.

“Don’t move!” Yamamoto had yelled from his position in the small crowd that had gathered around Noya to check up on him and make sure he was okay.

Yaku was confused for about a second before he realized what he had gotten himself into.

Fear seized his veins and he tilted his head upwards, slowly and dreadfully, knowing full well what would meet his sight as soon as he looked up.

Fuck you, Yamamoto.

The simultaneous ‘Ohhh’s from the crowd had pulled him back to the situation at hand, after staring at the ornament hung above his head for what felt like an eternity.

He was about to yell in protest before Noya had beat him to it again with a loud “I’m sorry!” accompanied with as much of a bow of his head as he could pull off given the awkward position that they were in which included the other boy propping himself up by his elbows and Yaku’s hand resting against his back in an attempt to help him up.

Yaku had panicked and his mind went completely blank as soon as he heard the other libero’s yell and saw him fall over.

He had rushed over without thinking. He wanted to be mad but realized he had absolutely no right to be. It wasn’t as if Noya wanted to fall over and nor did he ask Yaku to come over and help him (Although he still would’ve despite the presence of a mistletoe, had he seen it beforehand, but maybe he would’ve dragged Noya aside just a little bit so that they maybe wouldn’t be considered under it).

He sighed exasperatedly, which was a huge mistake because the other boy’s eyes had immediately started welling up with tears and he was completely taken aback.

“Oi what— Why are you crying? Oh my god—” Yaku was starting to panic again and Noya’s lips were pressed into a thin line as he bit back a wail.

When he opened his mouth to speak, it came out as a ramble, words almost jumbling together with how fast he was speaking. “I’m sorry I know how wary you were and how much you didn’t wanna fall under any of the mistletoes and I swore I would get out of your way because I knew I was the one most likely to fall under it with you because of how much practice time we spend together but I still ended up doing it and—“

Yaku didn’t realize it but at some point, he had shoved his hand over the other boy’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Everyone was silent, the group gathered around them now consisting of literally everyone inside the gym. Ukai and Takeda had joined the group as well and even Coach Nekomata rooted himself onto a spot to watch the scene unfold.

Yaku's burning face suddenly felt even hotter as soon as he realized how much attention they were getting and when he spoke, he had stumbled over his words. “Look, it’s fine I— It isn’t your fault, okay?”

He looked down, avoiding anyone’s gaze as he tried to compose himself and when he met the other libero’s eyes again, he still looked unconvinced and frankly, the most upset that Yaku had ever seen him before.

He didn’t like it one bit.

Not that the situation itself was ideal but it had already happened and there was no getting out of it so as he mustered up all of his courage, he pulled Noya forward into a complete sitting position before moving both his hands to cup his face. His heart was hammering and his fingers were trembling as he closed the distance between him and the other boy, allowing his eyes to slip shut as soon as their lips touched.

The kiss was merely a press of their lips together, far from the extent that Inuoka and Hinata had displayed the day before, yet Yaku found that if he even dared go any further, he would actually explode. It lasted for a few seconds before Yaku had pulled away and was met by the sight of an absolutely stunned Noya with a tomato-red face. A shaky breath left his lips and before he got up, he had wiped the unshed tears by the corner of the other boy’s eyes and mumbled a quiet, “Don’t cry anymore.”

Everyone was just as stunned as Noya was and even Tsukishima was openly astonished. Coach Nekomata had watched the entire scene from his position amongst the crowd with a smile on his face and all eyes followed Nekoma’s libero as he stood and rushed to the locker rooms.

The huddled group had dispersed quietly, soft murmurs amongst themselves as they began packing equipment up after Ukai had called it a day. Daichi and Suga made their way towards the libero still sitting on floor and helped him up while Tanaka came and smacked him lightly on the back, “Stop with the face! Can’t you tell he absolutely liked it?” to which Noya scoffed.

Suga had let out a quiet laugh and reassured him by saying “That’s true. Besides, if he really didn’t want to, he would’ve put up more of a fight regardless of whether you started crying or not,” to which Daichi hummed in agreement.

Noya sighed in resignation, scratching the back of his head and muttering “I guess you’re right.”

When it seemed as if Noya had calmed down enough for the frown to completely leave his face, Tanaka nudged his shoulder with a smirk and asked, “So how was it?” to which the boy in question had responded with a jab to the taller boy’s side and a “It was great, thank you very much!”

The four had taken up to packing the net together as Noya gushed about how amazing his first kiss was, to which Daichi obviously mocked him for and Suga pointed out that he didn’t even do as much as kiss back. The loud echoing of their laughter within the gym as they rolled the net up had earned them a yell from Ukai to “Hurry up with that net, we’re all hungry!”

And for some reason, Asahi had positioned his sleeping bag significantly farther from Nishinoya’s than usual that night.


End file.
